


WNTR: The Conquest of VaguSalem

by N3JJA



Series: WNTR [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom Winter can step on me, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Winter Schnee, Growth, Huge Breasts, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, cumflation, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3JJA/pseuds/N3JJA
Summary: This is a Story about how Winter Schnee, overcame the Evil Grimm Queen Salem to finally be the one giving orders instead of taking them.First though she must overcome the sex driven size Queen.
Relationships: Salem/Winter Schnee
Series: WNTR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661572
Kudos: 25





	WNTR: The Conquest of VaguSalem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever time writing a fanfic, let alone a Smut one!  
> Any constructive criticism would be wonderful so I can improve over time and make even better works!  
> This was inspired by @PrinceWolf232  
> They pushed me to write this fully after only writing a small paragraph of it and I am so happy they did. So you have them to thank if this is any good 😂  
> Also thank @snowbyrd for the fantastic name, the Pun is brilliant!  
> This will include light sub and dom between the two of them, I plan to do more in future chapters. Also includes Cock and breast growth to unrealistic sizes, Winter gets a huge one!, so if you aren't into that you may not enjoy this.
> 
> Have fun reading.

Winter is captured by the evil Grimm when out on a solo mission but it's not for the reasons Winter thinks in her head. 

Winter starts to question why her confinement after capture is a large bedroom with a drainage system on the floor. 

As Winter starts to pace the room she hears the door start to unlock, Winter runs over to the side of the door, hoping to jump the person entering and escape. 

The door opens and enters the Queen of all Grimm, Salem. Winter feels dread fill her stomach but she still tries to power forward and jump her kidnapper. Before Winter knows it she is caught in the air by Grimm tentacles protruding from the Queen's back, Salem turns around to face Winter and says "This is why i like you so much, always to fiesty and forward" Salem lightly giggles after her sentence . Winter asks "Whatever information you want from me, you will never get it, no amount of toture will ever make me talk!" Salem responds with a huge grin across her face  
"Is that a challenge?". 

Salem starts walking over to the bed in the room  
"You know, my methods of toture are quite different than what you'd think" Salem says, smirking at the Ice Soldier in her tentacles.  
Salem sits Winter down right on the edge of the bed, keeping her restraint in a sitting position. Winter says "Whatever you try it won't work!" growing at the woman infront of her. Salem responds "Oh, it will" says the pale woman  
"For I happen to know a lot about you, Winter Schnee and one of your biggest secrets" Salem laughs as Winter's face fills with fear  
"H-h-how do you know about that?" Winter's voice breaking in fear of the knowledge the Grimm Queen has "I have my ways" Salem giggling as she finishes "Now let's get to it now shall we?" 

Salem has her tentacles pull Winter's legs open and then kneels down in-between them, running her pale slender fingers along the Schnee's muscular thighs up to her crotch, grabbing the bugle on her pants. Salem slowly pulls the zip down on Winter's pants.  
Winter's dick pops out from the undone zipper presenting itself before Salem. Winter never had the longest penis, it only being 5.5 inches long when hard, but it was thick. 

A 10 inch girth. 

Winter had struggled in the past with masturabation as it was so difficult to get even both of her hands around the member.  
Salem knew about Winter's schlong but she never knew it's measurements, it took even her by surprise it being that fat. 

"Well let's put this jawbreaker to good use now shall we" Salem says while smiling from cheek to cheek "But first let's take some precautions. Don't want you coming too quickly now, do we." As Salem finishes her sentence an extra Grimm tentacle appears before the Schnee schlong. Salem clicks her fingers and the tentacle wraps itself around the very base of the thick dick causing Winter to gasp in pleasure. Because of the tightness of the tentacle Winter's penis pumps up, increasing in length to 6 inches and the veins start visibly throbbing along the side of it. 

Salem decides now is the time "You know I've sucked a lot of dicks in my time but never a girl dick before, hope you are glad you are the first" Salem winks up at Winter and kisses the cock in front of her, then beginning her tongue attack, licking the dick from top to bottom,doing so for a full minute teasing the restrained Schnee, who currently has threw her head back and is moaning in pleasure. 

Salem now stops licking and looks Winter in the eyes "So, will you give me the information i want or do we need to continue?" asks Salem licking and biting her lips as she does.  
"You'll never get anything out of me!" says Winter sounding partially out of breath.  
"Guess we'll have to take it up a notch then" Salem responds and immediately afterwards she looks down staring at the Schnee schlong, then starts her sucking. 

Salem now bobbing her head up and down as much of the fat cock as she physically can, only managing an inch or so of length each time. Salem then begins to wrap her hands around the remaining length not to fit in her, slowly stroking it covering it in the saliva leaking from the sides of her mouth.

Now Salem speeds up, sucking and stroking the schlong. Winter can barely contain herself gasping because of the ungodly pleasure that she has never felt before, she sees now why Salem is the Queen. Winter huffing and panting completely out of breath, her face and hair drenched in sweat can barely keep her sanity, salem at this point had kept up her onslaught for a solid 30minutes, Winter unable to feel sweet release because of the tentacle cutting off her ability to cum. 

Salem decides that Winter has had enough for the minute and stops her toture of cock. She stands up and looks down at the schnee visibly gasping for air, her hair covered in sweat completely a mess as she struggles to keep her eyes open from the incredible pleasure she has just received from the person she now believes to be part goddess. 

"So how about now Schnee? Willing to give up what I want? As you have felt, I'm quite skilled and could keep this up for hours" Salem whispers in Winter's ear sensually, the tease from the Queen causing her to jolt in such temptation. Winter knows she shouldn't but being forced through that amount of pleasure which she has never received before and now fears she will never feel as good again is beginning to tip her over the edge, betray Ironwood and join Salem, Winter's mind fills with thoughts of such pleasure making her face bright red. 

Salem takes notice and decides, maybe this doesn't have to be the only time they do this. "Ms Schnee , I have a deal for you" Salem belows causing Winter to come out of her lust filled trance "If you give me the information I desire, then there is certainly more in store for you than just a blowjob, much, much more, I might even let you cum." Winter now starting directly into Salem's eyes snaps. "I want you!" Winter yells at Salem through her lust filled voice "I have never felt anything like this before, I'm barely able to get myself off at times. I want this forever and I fear you may be the only one who can give it to me, so I accept your offer, I will give you anything you desire, information on the relics, the Atlas military, anything! But please" Winter's eyes now full with tears "Accept my offer to be yours forever and ever and to be used however you see fit." Salem shudders in delight as she has never received such an offer before from such a gorgeous woman. 

Salem leans into Winter without a second thought and exclaims "Yes. Now shall we continue with this?" placing her hand on the fat throbbing member of the Schnee that is still yet to orgasm. Winter shivers with pleasure and slowly nods at her now queen. Salem takes her hand off the pumped up cock and steps back. Winter curious as to what pleasure she shall receive next. "Now that you are mine, you get to know my semblance" Salem says winking at Winter. The Schnee had completely forgotten that Salem's semblance was unknown to all and now she was going to find out what it was, Winter visibly couldn't contain her excitement, her cock now throbbing even quicker than before. "It's quite a useful one for things like this" explains the Queen, she smiles and then suddenly moans in pleasure, Winter unsure what from until suddenly, there are two enormous mounds hanging mere inches from her face.  
Salem's breasts had quadrupled in size, bursting free and annihilating the dress she was wearing, it had just fell to the floor completely unveiling her figure to the completely red Schnee. 

"My semblance is the ability to adjust the size of anything. And yes I mean anything, even on other people." Salem glancing at Schnee's schlong "But that's for later. I see you've taken a liking to these though" the Queen now shaking her huge mamaries in Winter's face and then suddenly placing her arms behind Winter's head and pulling it into the deep cleavage she now possed. Winter was in heaven, she couldn't believe what was happening. She never thought her head would be between breasts this large in her life. 

Salem lets go of Winter's head, making it visible between the mounds of softness. She slowly moves down, her breasts stopping just above Winter's throbbing cock and leans in kissing the Schnee deeply, their tongues intertwining briefly before Salem pulls back. Winter completely shocked by the goddesses stunning kiss and quick tease, leaving her wanting so much more.  
"Now, I believe something of yours needs the attention of these before it pops" Salem exclaims attempting to grab her huge tits from beneath, barely being able to as her arms and hands partially sink into them. 

Winter as if in a trance slowly begins nodding and right on queue her thick candy rock cock is engulfed by salem's gigantic marshmallow soft breasts causing the schnee to lightly moan in delight. "It seems we've lost your cock Winter. I wonder where it could be?" Salem giggling at her own teasing "Don't worry though I'm sure it'll turn up soon" she said licking her lips in delight as if preparing them for something. 

As Winter starts to wonder what will happen but suddenly she feels a burning sensation in her penis, flinging her head back in pleasure, moaning loudly, confused as she has no clue why she feels this way without Salem doing anything other than having her cock resting between her beautiful breasts. Winter feels the sensation leave her, she brings her head forward huffing and panting while doing so. "Oh here is that candy I wanted to suck" Salem suddenly exclaims, confusing the Schnee. She now looks down and is shocked and shook at the sight. 

Her cock now protruding out of the enormous pillows, stopping just shy of her Queen's mouth.  
Winter's cock now measured 10 inches long and 10 inches thick, doubling in length. "Why did you do that?" Winter attempted to ask while panting and sweating. "Lets just say I'm not just the Grimm Queen, I'm also a size Queen. And I think this monster finally needs some release" Salem says as she grabs the base of the dick tightly with her hand, releasing the tentacles vise like grip. Winter moaning sharply at the release of pressure causing precum to ooze like chocolate sauce from the end of her lengthened rock cock. 

Salem quickly latching her mouth onto the fat cock head so not to miss out on a single drop of Winter's nectar. She pulls herself off of the dick with a loud pop after getting as much runny cum as possible. 

"I have a big mouth, but it looks like I'll have to go bigger for this pillar" as Salem says this her mouth slowly widens, lengthening her cheek to cheek smile. She then begins to open it slowly, Winter sitting back jaw dropped at how long it takes Salem's mouth to be fully open. Then as quick as a flash her member is in Salem's mouth, she rammed as much in as she could in her newly enlarged mouth, getting 8 inches down the incredibly fat dick, the remaining 2 inches concealed still in the valley between the two huge mountains, which now Salem had her face buried in because of the extent of the deepthroating. 

After a minute or so of silence from Winter and the occasional gag from Salem, Salem slowly pulls off the now saliva wet cock, gasping for air as the last inch comes out, taking a second before telling Winter "Feel free to cum. Whenever. You. Like" 

Salem releasing her grip of the engorged member, grabbing either side of her mamaries with her arms and hands, such was the enormity of them, beginning to move them up and down while simultaneously deepthroating Winter's schlong gradually increasing in speed. 

Winter started moaning hard. The pleasure from being deepthroated and getting a titjob at the same time causing louder and louder moans everytime Salem increased her pace. Winter couldn't last, having being teased by a goddess and forced not to orgasm for the past hour, she was about to have the biggest orgasm of her life! Salem now going as fast as she physically can, saliva drooling from the corners of her mouth pooling in her deep cleavage causing wet clapping noises from the giant jiggling breasts. 

Winter as she just about reaches orgasm has a huge surge of strength breaking her arms away from the Grimm tentacles wrapped around them. She immediately uses them to grab Salem's head and force the rest of her dick into the Queen's throat. At that moment Winter's candy rock cock begins to erupt, pouring cum directly into Salem's stomach, filling and filling her insides to the brim, but the cum didn't stop there. 

Salem now showing a large visible bulge underneath her breasts. Winter finally releases the Queen from her grasp, Salem immediately unsheathing the cock from her throat, tears streaming down her pale face rasping for air after the brutal deepthroat Winter forced her into. Winter's dick though had still not stopped cuming from between the giant marshmallows still either side of it, causing honey thick cum to shoot into the air and coat the soft delights fully, causing them to become shiny and sticky from the glaze, Winter's intense orgasm finally ending. 

Salem, now recovered enough to notice, looks down, sticks her tongue out and begins licking up the sauce from her own breasts. Now looking back up at the gorgeous Winter Schnee exclaims "Delicious!" in her flirtatious shuddering voice, inviting Winter to try her own syrup from the squishy peaks. She does as she's told and laps it up, making Salem moan from her long tongue sliding around her hard glazed nipples cleaning them off with a loud slurp on one and then a minute later the other. Salem's breasts now clean of winter's ball juice, the Schnee collapses back on the bed panting hard, eyes closed. 

Salem rises from her knees, slightly struggling from the weight she had gained off Winter's cum, now also looking like she was half way along pregnancy, slowly strided over to the side of the bed and lay level on it with the schnee's sweaty face. Both of them lying there, panting from the pleasure they had both received, stared into each others eyes "I love you" Winter being the first to say it, blushing while doing so causing the Grimm Queen to do the same "I love you too" a deep kiss between the two followed. 

Salem broke the kiss and asked "Winter, are you a virgin?" Winter sighs and responds "Yes, i am. This is the first time I've ever had a sexual experience with another person" Winter bringing a hand up and caressing one of Salem's giant marshmallows "I want more!" Winter told Salem eagerly "That can be arranged very easily" Salem taking her hand now and placing it on her now favourite piece of candy. 

Salem now handling Winter's flaccid cock meat, she straddles the Schnee, ass cheeks facing winter's face. Placing the dick now between her thick butt cheeks Salem starts to grind the soft schlong encouraging it to get hard.

Winter, feeling the Queen grinding her crotch, activates one of her glyphs, time dilation, speeds up her recharge time. Salem then feels the rock slap up between her butt cheeks "Well now, that is a handy semblance." Salem looking over her shoulder winking at Winter  
.  
"I'm ready now, so hurry up and get it in you!" Winter yells slapping both of Salem's fat cheeks. "Ahhhh~~~~" Salem moaning in delight at the schnee's hands on her ass "I certainly like this side of y---" Salem cut off by Winter suddenly grabbing hair her and yanking her back down on to the pale Soldier's perky breasts, her ear now level with winter's mouth.

Winter lustfully whispers in Salem's ear "Get my schlong in you right fucking now and ride it like a pogo stick." the Grimm Queen had never felt such shivers run down her spine from being told such words and felt obliged to take orders for once instead of giving them. She goes to get up but is pushed back up into her original straddling position. "Get to it, I'm in charge now. I want to see that ass bounce" Winter commands with a quick slap on Salem's cheek. 

Salem does as she's commanded, slowly rising up from Winter's crotch, and positioning the Schnee schlong on her pussy lips and starts slowly pushing it in "I don't think it'll go in fully with my current vaginal size" Salem informs winter as she moans, pushing only 2 inches inside, struggling with the extreme fatness of Winter's cock. "You just aren't trying hard enough!“ Winter yells at the Queen in frustration. She grabs Salem by the hips and forces down as hard as she physically can down on to her thick rock cock.

A scream bursts from the room, it was Salem having the biggest orgasm of her life. Winter had forced three quarters, 8 inches of her huge girth was inside the Queen, who at this point was only just holding onto consciousness, she had completely underestimated the Schnee. 

Winter all her life had been taking orders, and now she was in such a position of power she couldn't help but not take this opportunity, and she was absolutely loving it. Since Salem couldn't move because of the orgasm she had just had, Winter got up onto her knees still inside Salem, pushed Salem's head down into the bed sheets, grabbed both her arms pulled them behind her back and kept them held in place with her glyphs. 

Winter now in full control of the so called queen, leans over her ass and once again grabs Salem's hair and yanks it back closer to her own. "You are going to do as I say now, got it? Call me Mistress too you bottom Bitch." Winter fully embracing this new found power.  
"Y-y-yes Mistress" Salem responds slightly whimpering in her current position "What shall I do?“

Winter brandishes a huge smirk on her face. "I want you first to enlarge your pussy, so I can ram the rest of my meat in and then make me as huge as possible inside you! Got it?!“ Salem very slowly nods at the commands given to her by the woman she now thought was a goddess.

Salem obilges to the commands and as soon as Winter feels less tightness around her member, she rams forward as hard as she can, her 10 by 10 cock now fully inside, causing Salem to scream at the orgasm caused by it. Winter loudly moans also at the feeling of finally losing her virginity, which nearly causes her to cum also but with unbelievable speed, Winter applies a time dilation glyph to her own penis, stifling her cocks need to cum. 

After a full minute of orgasming from the bottom Bitch, she refocuses enough to follow her second command, make the schnee schlong super! Winter starts loudly moaning as she once again has a burning sensation in her cock, feeling the growth occurring. The feeling making her feel so good, Winter takes her hands off Salem's hips and starts playing with her own pristine perky peaks, her nipples as hard and as pointy as icicles. 

Salem could definitely feel the growth, her insides starting to be slowly crushed by the huge meat expanding in her. Looking down between her massive marshmallows seeing the bulge on her stomach growing larger from just the cocks size but now the bulge was slowly growing up between her breasts. At this point Salem couldn't take anymore, the pleasure was too great, Salem passed out and the growth stopped. 

"Hey! Why did you stop? I was just about to fill you up?!" Winter giving the ass in front of her a good couple slaps before realising from the lack of response that Salem had passed out.  
"You didn't even last until i had my orgasm? Pathetic. Well conscious or not you are still getting filled with the sweet Schnee semem." Winter began to laugh, thinking of the pounding she was about to give. 

Winter moved back from the thick buns pulling out 15 inches of her cock feeling that there was so much left inside "Well it looks like that's not coming out until I'm done" A huge smile now appeared on the Schnee's face as she began repositioning herself, moving to the edge of the bed so she was standing at the side with Salem lying on it, then flipping her Bitch over causing the gigantic mounds that were Salem's breasts to shake uncontrollably, nearly hypnotising Winters.

Winter snaps out of her trance, looks down before starting her onslaught and notices, Salem did not only increase her cock size but her ball size. Winter's balls were now swinging between her legs, the size of 2 grapefruit. "Well looks like you'll be putting on even more weight now with the size of these" 

Winter now taking a deep breath slams the 15 unsheathed inches back into Salem's wet folds, which caused a loud yell from the owner, waking her. "Ah it looks like you woke just in time for the fun!" At that point Winter winks at Salem and starts thrusting back and forth to which Salem moans in her ungodly pleasure she is receiving from the super schlong. 

Each ram from Winter slaps her heavy nuts off the bed and Salem's heavenly ass at the same time. Winter leaning forward grabbing the giant jiggling marshmallows, which were being pushed from side to side by the giant bulge reaching up between there cleavage, using them for support, Winter can now ram harder and faster. 

At this point Winter finally feels she can cum, the two of them clearly exhausted from the amount of energy used in the fucking. Winter releases her cock from her time dilation glyph after so long but as soon as she does so precum begins to fill Salem's womb looking down she sees and feels Winter's dick twitching like a vibrater set to max. 

They both scream in ultimate pleasure as Winter's balls explode all of her cum into Salem's expanded virgina. Salem's stomach begins to grow and grow and grow until Winter cannot even see Salem's breasts let alone her face past the inflated balloon stomach. 

When Winter finally finishes after minutes and minutes of pleasure she pulls out, moving back a foot then another foot and finally another half a foot revealing her now Super Schlong! Salem had grew it to 30 ½ inches inside of her before passing out, adding an extra inch to her girth too. The removal of such a large object from Salem's pussy causes cum to gush from the Grimm Queen's vagina, pooling on the floor below. The drainage system coming into good use. 

Winter lies down next to an unconscious Salem, so much pleasure overloaded her system once again. As Winter lies down her cock slaps down in between her pristine peaks and taps her on the tip of her nose. She licks the cum off the end and falls asleep cuddling into the goddesses pillow like breasts next to her, murmuring to herself "I'm the Queen now."

The End


End file.
